A Day to Remember
by Starlite.Ghostwriter
Summary: A trip to a karaoke bar turns out to be more than just your casual trip. What is it that will make this a day to remember? Read and find out! Rated T for suggestive themes. KiGo Fluff. One-Shot


**A Day to Remember**

**Rating:** **T**

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Kim Possible. The television show, the character, and characters of the show belong to Disney.

**A/N: **This is just a little something that was on my mind, and I had to get it out since I want to sleep...and I have no more coffee D: At any rate, this is bound to have stuffs wrong with it since I typed it while I was lethargic and delirious, but uhm...chea. Enough of me going on about nonsense. Go, go read!

* * *

"Karaoke?" Shego arched a questioning eyebrow. She couldn't see why her girlfriend would want to go out for karaoke of all things.

"Yea...there's this new place that opened up and I've been wanting to go for a while now," Kim shrugged, looking up at the villain-turned-vigilante with her irresistible puppy dog pout.

Sighing, Shego agreed, tossing Kim the keys to her car, "You already invited the rest of your little friends, didn't you?" the raven woman just rolled her eyes as Kim gave a sheepish grin.

The couple arrived at Karaoke bar, greeted by Kim's friends as they pushed into the private room they'd booked for the day. After everyone got settled, the singing began.

Ron started, singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Everyone was surprised that the blonde could actually sing the song so well, a smile breaking across the groups' faces as they looked at their significant others.

Kim, who was sitting in Shego's lap in one of two armchairs placed in the room, nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck, placing a light kiss. She smiled at the affectionate squeeze to her thigh she received, sharing a sweet kiss with her former rival.

Felix decided to go next and keep the mood as it was, choosing to sing a male version of Toni Braxton's Breathe Again. Monique smiled, clutching her heart as her boyfriend sang. The rest of the group, also feeling the romance in the air, snuggled together, except Monique of course, and enjoyed the song.

Monique, who went next, sang a female version of Lost in You by Tank. The gushy romantic quality to the air morphed slightly, the dark skinned woman's voice working to bring out the sexual undertone of the song.

In an attempt to expel the sexual energy pulsing about the room after Monique's choice of song, Yori decided to sing A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. The song did it's job, and soon it was Kim's turn.

"I don't have to say, I know, but this one's for you," Kim kissed Shego lightly before walking onto the mini-stage and loading the song she would sing.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
_

_Like a river flows  
To the sea  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

Kim looked at Shego purposefully, a smile touching her lips as she looked at the woman who she loved like no one else, who loved her in return like no one else.

_Take my hand __  
__Take my whole life too __  
__For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love_

_With you_

_Like a river flows_  
_To the sea_  
_So it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Some things are meant to be_

Olive eyes shone with emotion that was only reflected in Shego's emerald orbs. The heart warming smile on her love's lips made the organ flutter. To prevent herself from abandoning the song and jumping into Shego's embrace, Kim closed her eyes, her beaming smile ever-present.

_Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you_

_Fallin'in love with you_

The song came to an end, the red head securing the mic on it's stand before hugging her girlfriend. Shego stroked at her fiery hair, simply enjoying the embrace. "My turn Kimmie," Shego whispered softly into the shorter woman's ear, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss before taking to the stage.

_See I've been watching you for a while your smile and stuff  
And I don't know if I can be with you for tonight, alright  
Is that alright, baby, baby_

Emerald eyes bore into olive, the love residing in both pairs of gems obviously to anyone who looked at the women.

_There is only one for me  
You have made that a possibility  
We could take that step to see  
If this is really gonna be  
All you gotta do is say yes_

_All you gotta do is say yes_  
_Don't deny what you feel let me undress you, babe_  
_Open up your mind and just rest_  
_I'm about to let you know you make me s_o

_All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you, babe  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so, so  
So, so, so, so, so, so  
You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so_

Shego's eyes closed, the world around her melting as she reached out to the woman she would forever love.

_Loving you has taken time, take time_  
_But I always knew you could be mine_  
_I recognize the butterflies inside me_  
_Sense is gonna be made tonight, tonight_  
_All you gotta do is say yes_

_All you gotta do is say yes_  
_Don't deny what you feel let me undress you, babe_  
_Open up your mind and just rest_  
_I'm about to let you know you make me so_

_Don't deny what you feel let me undress you, babe_  
_Open up your mind and just rest_  
_I'm about to let you know you make me so, so_  
_So, so, so, so, so, so_  
_You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so_

_You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so_  
_You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so_

_All you gotta do, all you gotta do is say yes_  
_Don't deny what you feel let me undress you, baby_  
_Open up your mind and just rest_  
_I'm about to let you know you make me so_  
_All you gotta do is say yes_

Kim was nearly in tears at the beautiful song, the lyrics resounding with her since they had been so filled with emotion. She immediately wrapped her arms around her raven goddess, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Kimmie?" Shego whispered into the red head's hair. "I need to ask you something..."

"Anything," Kim replied earnestly.

Pulling away to look Kim in the eye, Shego gazed into those endless depths, heart fluttering. Her former rival still had that effect on her, after three years together, looking deep into the red head's eyes still made Shego's heart beat wildly. Lowering herself on one knee, Shego pulled a small black box from her pocket, never breaking eye contact. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room held their breath as Kim stared down at her lover, tears finally overflowing. Cheers rang out as Kim screamed her answer, joy and love filling her eyes. Just barely giving Shego the chance to slide the engagement ring onto her finger, the hero kissed Shego with her everything.

She would spend the rest of her life with the woman who'd stolen her heart, along with a plethora of other things, but that wasn't important. Kim couldn't be any happier, her friends congratulating the newly engaged couple.

"I love you...so much," Kim whispered against Shego's lips.

"I love you too Princess, more than anything in the world," Shego smiled, kissing her fiancee with a passion only she would experience.

* * *

**A/N: **The song Kim sang is _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by _ATeens, _and the song Shego sand is _Say Yes _by _Floetry._

__I hope you all enjoyed the read, and I didn't just waste your time!


End file.
